


[授权翻译]Homecoming回家

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在古巴海滩分道扬镳5年后，Charles发出一条心灵感应消息：我们被袭击了。Erik放下一切赶去Charles身边。在这个战斗虽已打响，但战争可以避免的情况下，只要找到一个折衷点，幸福便会一直存在。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Homecoming回家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316239) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



Homecoming

回家

作者：[nekosmuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse)

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

他们在一片混乱之中降落，Riptide几乎无法让直升机安全着陆。他们一出现，驻守的军队——或者是佣兵——把枪都转向了兄弟会，试图把他们击落，就像试图摧毁Charles的家一样。

 

 

“立刻控制局面。”万磁王命令魔形女道。她立即采取行动。

 

 

Riptide被派去打开炮手大门。他绑上弹力绳以便让自己站稳后放出了几个漏斗形旋风，向着一排坦克呼啸而去。那些坦克被卷到空中，抛起几十英尺后在地面坠毁--在Charles曾经视为草坪的地面上，那里原有的草已被拔起，撕碎；草坪破烂不堪，已成了泥地。

 

 

魔形女驾驶着直升机平稳着陆。万磁王——这些天他一直是万磁王，Erik早已在海滩上死去——走下了飞机，他的斗篷被还未停止转动的螺旋桨鼓吹得翻腾不止。

 

 

“带他们出来”他吩咐Riptide, Azazel和 Angel，示意魔形女来到身旁。他们将一起攻破房子。Emma被他留在后方。她的能力太宝贵了，不能浪费在战场上。

 

 

魔形女散发出强烈的斗志，万磁王看得出这是在担心Charles的安危。然而他更担心，自从Charles向Emma发了消息后，他脑子里就没什么其他的了。四个词（*）： _我们被袭击了_ 。万磁王没有半点犹豫便动身前往。（*：原文为We are under attack.）

 

 

房子还算完整，尽管很多窗户已经被毁了，而且西侧厅还冒着滚滚浓烟。他不知道Charles在哪，或者是他的作战队。以他对Charles的了解，万磁王推测Charles大概是把他们藏起来了，拒绝让他们进入火线；拒绝让他们消灭这些胆敢入侵他们避难所的人类。

 

 

Charles是一个可笑的，天真的傻瓜。但万磁王不能在这紧要关头离开他。他头脑里叛逆的部分提醒着他，这还有其他原因；一些他不想去深究的原因。

 

 

很快，Riptide, Azazel和Angel就占据了有利形势。万磁王确信Charles管理下的变种人也同样能做到。他们所有人本该紧拥在一起——所有人，包括Charles。万磁王无视身后的杀戮，穿过一个被打破的窗户，巡视着Charles书房中熟悉的景象。现在里面一片混乱，但是万磁王突然发现了Charles的棋盘，惊喜地发现放置的仿佛Charles一直在等他一般。情不自禁地，万磁王的脸上浮现出一丝微笑。

 

 

“他可能带他们去地下的防空洞了，”魔形女说。她有相当一段长的时间曾和他一起度过。她敏捷地穿过房子，高度警惕地扫视曾经熟悉的门厅和回廊。

 

 

她和他，一样熟悉这栋房子，甚至更甚于他，他想。她毫不犹豫地带领他们来到地下室，防空洞经商讨被永久地改造成了训练室。 _我们可以称之为危险空间_ _，_ 他说，对着Alex露齿一笑。

 

 

万磁王呼出一口气来驱赶胸口突如其来的沉重感。

 

 

楼下的防空洞是封闭的，从外面上了锁。魔形女立即开始旋转密码组--万磁王希望Hank现在能找东西代替这个老古董。门随着晃动发出了嘶嘶的声音。Charles甚至没有改密码。

 

 

很快地，Hank——野兽，万磁王纠正——站在他们面前，凶猛地咆哮着，正如万磁王所见识过的可怕。他难以抑制脸上露出的笑意。

 

 

“Erik？”当他们表明身份的时候Hank说道。他立即解除戒备，在看到魔形女后瞪大了眼睛。

 

 

“我还以为我们会上演一场救援，”万磁王说，目光扫过Hank的肩膀寻找着Charles，但是只看到了Sean和Alex，旁边的三个孩子——他们都长成了青少年——万磁王已经认不出来了。

 

 

“Charles在哪？”

 

 

“我不知道，”Hank说，“他带着我们下到这里来，把我们锁在了里面。”Hank的语气里有一些愤怒，但更多的还是担心。

 

 

万磁王感到胸口无比的沉重。他忽然被恐惧所淹没。

 

 

“Hank，Alex，占领东侧厅。Sean和孩子们待在这里直到我给出警报解除信号。魔形女，你去占领中央大厅。西侧厅交给我。”没有任何商讨；没有人质疑他的权威。他们迅速开始行动，寻找Charles是他们最迫切的事情。

 

 

万磁王——或者更确切地说，Erik——非常熟悉西侧厅。那里正是他从前的卧室、Charles的卧室所在地。Erik走上西侧的楼梯，台阶曲折旋绕而上。不像东侧楼梯一般华丽，而Charles有意把自己安置在曾经仆人专属的西侧。当时的滚滚浓烟就是从这个侧厅冒出的。

 

 

他现在还能闻到，空气混沌不清，似有似无的臭味钻进万磁王的鼻子，在喉咙后萦绕。他咳嗽了一声，把头转向气味来源。循着路线他经过一扇开着的窗户，万磁王驻足了很长的时间才去看外面草坪上的情况。那里依旧在进行着打斗，但是就快要结束了。万磁王在威胁完全解除之前多给了他们那头十分钟时间。敌方的直升机已经升入空中，正在撤离。

 

 

估计这烟雾是从Charles的房间冒出的，这间房间显然被轰炸过。远处的墙壁已被炸毁一大半，烟雾浓烈——窗帘仍旧在燃烧——万磁王几乎什么都看不清楚。他不需要去看，只需要感受Charles轮椅上的金属就行了。

 

 

“Charles！” 他喊道，让轮椅引导着他。地面四处散落着碎石，家具也因爆炸翻倒在地。他发现Charles躺在他的轮椅旁，腿还被压在梳妆台下面。万磁王将它举起扔在一旁。

 

 

Charles一动不动。

 

 

万磁王在Charles旁跪下，托住Charles的脑袋，用掌心抚着Charles的脸颊。Charles逐渐有了温度，睫毛随着他的苏醒而颤动。

 

 

“你好，Erik,”他说。他的音调如此平静，似乎根本没有躺在战争区域的中心。

 

 

“噢，你这个傻瓜，”就Erik所言——和Charles在一起，他永远都不会是万磁王 ——他感觉到有金属在向他们移动，在他把Charles拥入怀中并延伸一个磁场环绕住他们之前——他用了半秒去惊讶——惊讶于人类的愚蠢。当迫击炮轰炸房子的时候，石头，石灰和木头落到他们四周。

 

 

很明显有人已经完成了他们的探查。他们确切地知道在哪能找到Charles Xavier。

 

 

Erik的磁场不足以保证他们的安全，爆炸的威力使他们飞到空中。他不知道他们落到了哪里——世界的边缘都变成了灰色，Erik的脑袋在头盔里嗡嗡作响。他不顾一切地想扯掉它，允许Charles进入他的头脑，用他的温暖、光明和爱意充满自己，这些只有Charles能给予他。然而，他怀疑，他的头盔是他脑袋还在头上的唯一原因。

 

 

Charles在他下方。他似乎十分脆弱，蜷缩在Erik怀里瘫软无力，在Erik恐慌万分的时候Charles开始咳嗽，这声音让Erik如释重负。

 

 

“你还撑得住吗？”他仍然问道。他不愿意去想些关于Charles并不是太好的事。

 

 

他粗略地看了看，Charles的伤并没有加重。Erik仍然仔细查看以便确认，手指在Charles身体上摸索，勾勒着曾经只有在想象中才有的轮廓。他没有找到伤口，尽管他知道仍有内伤潜在的可能。Charles的一只手弯曲缩紧攥成拳头，当Erik展开它时，他发现Charles握这一个古怪地金属玫瑰花瓣——抑或Erik认为那是一片玫瑰花瓣，看起来就像一个抽象的艺术品。

 

 

“你回来就是为了这个？”他问，他实在不能理解Charles对这个小东西的重视。那只是一次练习，Charles让Erik集中他的能力创造出一个柔美娇弱的东西。花瓣似乎很合适。

 

 

Charles没有回答，只是把花瓣塞进了他的口袋。Erik的注意力转移到他的下半身，他的腿很可能断了。虽然由于瘫痪他不会感到疼痛——Erik没有想到，自己还能对Charles做过最糟糕的事心怀感激。唯一一个能确认的伤口是他被碎片滑破的鬓角，这使他的头受到重创。考虑到Erik刚发现他时的情况，很明显是有了脑震荡。但是Erik没有发现什么让他非常担忧的。

 

 

他稍作调整，腾出一只手穿过Charles的头发，检查他头皮上的伤情。

 

 

“噢，天哪，”Charles说，一瞬间Erik的恐慌又席卷而来，除了努力把自己升高之外，Charles也向他伸出手，碰到Erik腰间的手指颤抖着透露出难以抑制的惊恐。

 

 

Erik在他们俩之间看了看，发现自己正在流血。他根本不知道自己受了伤。

 

 

“Erik，你需要休息。让我看看你的伤，”Charles说。他用胳膊肘挪动自己，尽全力想要坐到Erik身旁。他的双腿无力地拖过地面。他的手轻触着Erik，羽毛一般轻盈，像被蝴蝶翅膀吻过。

 

 

“也许刚刚被打到头了，”Erik说。他通常不会把Charles比作蝴蝶。通常他根本不会去想什么蝴蝶。

 

 

“是的，但是我们担心那件事之前先把血止住。”Charles说，他依旧深深凝视着Erik的眼睛，充满担忧。

 

 

上帝，Erik怎么会错过这样一个男人。

 

 

Charles的手抚上他的脸，模仿着Erik之前的姿势。他把手指伸入头盔，Erik无意识的迎向它们，他的腹部隐隐作痛——现在他能感觉到伤口了。他把头盔摘下扔到地上。

 

 

Charles进入了他的头脑仅一瞬，可是却足够把疼痛从Erik的感知中隔离出来。

 

 

“我没事，”他说，但还是默许Charles把他平放在地上，Charles像他一样眉头紧皱，闭着眼睛，Erik只能猜测那是一阵头晕目眩。

 

 

“你失去意识多久了？”Erik问。应该不会很长。他把兄弟会的总部设立在纽约，主要是因为这样他就能多多留意Charles。他一接到消息就赶来了。

 

 

“我不确定。就几分钟，可能。”他把Erik的衬衫掀开到一旁检查着他的伤口。有一截弹片从腰部露出，在他胸腔和髋骨之间的位置。一股血流源源不断地从伤口淌出。

 

 

他们落在一个梳妆台附近——不是刚才Erik扔到一边的那个。Charles从散落了一地的抽屉中翻出一个来，从里面拿出了一件的汗衫。折叠成一块湿敷布。

 

 

“我不应该把它取出来，”他说，但Erik只是摇了摇头，伸手握住弹片并将它拔了出来。Charles咬紧了牙，对Erik不满地皱了下眉，Erik发觉他很想念这表情。伤势加重而且开始流血。

 

 

“包紧它。”他说，他感觉更糟糕了，只有把伤口处理好他才能带着Charles离开这里。他们都急需一个医生。

 

 

Charles对他啧了一声，但还是把湿敷布铺在了伤口上，挤压着伤口。直到Erik疼得倒吸了一口气，哪怕是在Charles的心灵感应下迟钝了些许。Charles还在那个抽屉里找到了一条领带并用它固定湿敷布。Erik哼了哼，除此之外没有发出什么声音。

 

 

处理完Erik的伤口，Charles的目光穿过房间看向他的轮椅。他们所在的位置可以清楚地看到第二次爆炸在墙上炸出的另一个洞，烟雾从中穿过。就算没有看见它，Erik也能告诉他这对他们是没有帮助的。

 

 

Erik用肘部挪动自己。

 

 

“你在干什么？”Charles说，Erik没有理会他，伸手触到他的膝盖，一只胳膊勾在Charles的腋下。

 

 

“你没有力气这么做了。总会有人发现我们的。”

 

 

留意到Charles骨折的腿——他知道Charles感觉不到，但他还是希望能把骨头重新接好，以防Charles失去它们——Erik把另一只手滑到Charles的膝盖下。

 

 

“Erik，”Charles警告道，即使Erik仍旧没有理会他。他站起来时，在负重之下稍有些摇晃不稳，疼痛从他的腹部传来。Charles紧靠着他。

 

 

Erik晃晃悠悠地朝门走去。

 

 

事情进行得并不顺利。这房间是一个糟糕的地方，地上散落着各种残骸，Erik踢开障碍，开辟道路。他的伤口使他不能收紧腹部肌肉，减轻他的压力。所以他站立不稳，摇摇晃晃。他并不能支撑很久，而他唯一的想法就是让Charles尽可能地远离这个房间。这里极有可能遭到另一场袭击，直到他的人确保草坪安全。

 

 

Charles尽力做到保持不动，把自己的体重平均分散。他用胳膊环住Erik的肩膀，把头埋进了Erik的颈窝。他的呼吸温暖而湿润，鼻息喷洒在Erik的皮肤上，充满挑逗。Erik浑身上下都布满了自以为克制地很好的邪火。

 

 

他本该熟稔；他应当如此。

 

 

他带着他来到了走廊，在他们走向楼梯的途中，他听到了逐渐升高的声音。有人在喊着他和Charles的名字。Erik想要应答，但他已经将近窒息，难以发出声音。Charles毫不犹豫地把脸从Erik颈窝中转出然后大声呼喊。

 

 

Hank和Alex立刻上行。Erik和Hank有一个短暂的眼神接触，那是个静默的恳求。在他的双腿开始颤抖之前，Erik双腿无法撑过下一秒的时候，Hank跳上前来把Charles从Erik臂弯中接了过来。

 

 

“Erik！”他听见Charles喊道，但是眼前只有无尽的黑暗。

~*~

 

 

 

他在陌生的房间醒来，四处散发着医院的味道。Erik眨了眨眼去适应——刺目的白光，试图处理所看到的信息。没有哪家医院会有混凝土的墙壁和天花板，这地方像极了Charles家的防空洞。很显然那人把贮藏室改造成了...”

 

 

“这是医学实验室。我觉得总有一天它可能会派上用场，”Charles说，Erik这才注意到Charles的存在。

 

 

他目光瞥向左侧，看到一个静脉注射袋，药物正从中注入他的体内。难怪一开始他没有注意到一只手悄然覆在他的手上。Charles用拇指摩挲着Erik的指关节，像是要说服Erik的真实存在。

 

 

“过了多久了？”Erik问。

 

 

“两个小时——Hank帮你缝了伤口，然后固定了我的腿。很幸运，没有伤及什么重要器官。“

 

 

Charles坐在一架新的轮椅上，也可能是修好的就轮椅。他的腿被支起到他面前，金属支架环在外骨架上。房间里还有一张没有整理的床。Erik很确定Charles没有遵循Hank的嘱咐，他没有躺在床上休养，这样的境况至少也有两三个小时了。

 

 

Charles抢先回答了Erik的下一个问题，“他们已经撤退了。我还没来得及在他们离开前抹去这段记忆。Raven——抱歉，魔形女——带着你的手下回纽约了。她晚上会回来把你接走。

 

 

有些东西夹杂在Charles声音里，Erik从中捕捉到一丝难以掩饰的悲伤。同样的悲伤也从分道扬镳那天起，在他心里生了根，险些让他窒息。

 

 

“这里不安全，”Erik试着说服他。有人知道Charles在哪里，而且还会再次前来——一次又一次——如果有一天Erik不能及时赶来，Charles...

 

 

“他们不会来了。”Charles说，Erik对他的答复极为震惊，一时语塞。

 

 

“我没想到你这么快就好过来了，我的朋友。”Charles面带微笑，他仍然握着的Erik的手，用拇指抚过Erik指关节。

 

 

“跟我走。”Erik说。他想说的话太多了。 _我想要你在我身边。我们拥有彼此。拜托了，我爱你。_ 他不需要说出口，Charles的表情变得柔和，他能听得到。

 

 

“我跟你走。”他说。他的眉眼舒展开来，就像想要给出另一个回答。

 

 

Erik挣扎着坐起来。尽管有药物作用，尽管有Charles温暖的力量在他意识中，撕裂般的疼痛还是遍及腰部。Charles坐在轮椅上向前倾身，用手有力地按住Erik的肩膀，让Erik躺回床垫上。

 

 

“跟我走。”Erik又说了一遍。Charles有点被吓到。

 

 

“好的。”他仍旧说着，这是一个大转变。

 

 

Erik笑了，显得有点躁。他可能看起来像个白痴，他并不在意。Charles会和他走。Charles会站到他的身边。这就是他想要的全部，在Charles把他从水中拉起之后——都相隔这么多年了。

 

 

“我们要找一个折衷的办法，”Charles说，打断了Erik绝大多数的计划和念想，但即使这样也没削减Erik的兴致。

 

 

为了Charles，他愿意做任何事。

~*~

“我还是认为这里很危险。”Erik说。他站在大厅中央，现已成为Xavier天才儿童学校——一个Erik认为自命不凡的名字。但是Charles的微笑让Erik妥协了，房子已经修好了，那天晚上所有被毁坏的迹象已被清理，事件也从历史中抹去——以很多种方式。

 

 

“每一个知道我们位置的人已经处理掉了，”Charles说。这将近花了一年的时间，但他是对的。“除此之外，”Charles补充，“我要你在这里照顾我们。”

 

 

妥协让步，Erik想。他们在这方面达成共识了，寻找一个他曾认为不存在的折中位置。他在Schmidt死后那些年都没能做到，但是现在；现在他能看到变种人的未来是安全的，只要他们警惕起来，战争就可以避免。而Charles，这个通过玫瑰色眼镜（*）看世界的人，现在知道了人类对他们存在威胁；知道了对人类要保持警惕的必要性。（*：原文为rose-coloured glasses（尤指过分或盲目）乐观的看法。）

 

 

Erik对着这个有朝一日将改变世界的男人微笑。Charles也对他报以微笑，明亮、快乐、充满希望，永远是这么的充满希望。

 

 

“想去看看我们的新房间吗？”Charles问，朝着东侧楼梯转动轮椅。Erik挑起一边眉毛。

 

 

“我还以为你讨厌那个侧厅，”他说。

 

 

“确实是这样。但是我进行了一些改造，它比我预想的要好。”他表示，Erik意识到，他不关心睡在哪里，只要能和Erik在一起。

 

 

Erik笑道。“带路吧。”

 

 

他来到Charles身旁，Charles带着他去新布置的东侧厅。行进中他情不自禁的把手覆上Charles的肩膀，卷曲手指握住它，像是一个无言的承诺。感受到了Erik的触碰，Charles把它转为挑逗。Erik大笑出声，他更乐意去认同。

 

 

他们正打算为青少年变种人开办一所学校。他猜想，这样的时刻将会变的少之又少。


End file.
